A Promise Kept
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: It was that time again. You know, the time that always happens when Gabriella makes a choice and decides to just go with it, leaving Troy behind? Unlike those times, nothing will change her mind about following this dream. With the promise of finding each other later in life, they part ways. what happens when they do meet up again, 8 years later? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

8 years ago

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"I can't pass this offer again, Troy, I just can't." Gabriella tried to reason, tears falling down her face. she brought up a perfectly manicured hand to cup her high school sweethearts chiseled tan face. She had to make him understand her.

"I understand, Gabriella, but why..." Troy Bolten trailed off, deep blue eyes searching dark wavery ones for an answer "... I don't understand why that would involve us... separating." His deep voice broke on that word, and a single tear made its way down his contorted face.

She took a moment to take a closer look into his shining eyes, looking for an answer that would explain the web of tangled emotions she felt within her. There was an answer, but none of her answers felt right. "Troy..." she began to back away, his arms slipping from her waist. It felt like a brick hit her in her stomach.

"Why?" His voice sounded broken, hurt. It was ripping at both of their hearts.

"This means so much to me... the collage is giving me one final chance... and I have to take it." Her voice wavered. "And I can't have both of you in my life at a time. The offer... It is a second chance, for one time only... and you-" tears choked her.

"What is it, Gabriella?" He slipped closer to her again, pulling her in tight, taking a whiff of her hair. "Why?" He whispered the last part, holding onto his emotions barely.

"I have a chance with you, and it will stand for a while." Her arms wrapped around his, clutching him. His familiar smell enveloped her comfortably. She took as much in as she could before she left.

"You're right. I will wait for you." Suddenly, with much hope, he pulled back, taking in her breathtaking face. He'll miss her big brown eyes, the contours of her face, luscious lips. He still had a chance with her. It didn't help much to his fearful heart. "Promise me something, Gabriella Montez." He held her tighter, gaze more intense.

Her heart skipped a beat. She would do anything for him. "Yes?"

"I will wait for you, if you wait for me." His voice rose with the passion he felt in every particle in his being.

"Always." She breathed. Hope rested within her.

With that, he brought her closer, lips crashing against lips. Sealed within this embrace was the mark of their promise.

Though the promise was made, it didn't stop him from worrying about obstacles that could change them.

Only time would tell.

Pulling back, he looked at her with fire in his eyes. "I love you, I always will."

"I love you right back, Troy. Always." She replied, pulling back. Tears fell harder. "I have to go."

He let her go hesitantly. She would take half his heart with her.

He hoped she would keep it safe. "Bye."

With that, she ran to her car. She didn't want to look back in fear of changing her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Troy could not believe it had been eight years since him and Gabriella had see each other. Troy was glad that he never got with any other girl and stayed faithful to Gabriella. Troy had decided that when he sees Gabriella that he was going to propose to her. So he change his clothes and then left house to meet Gabriella at the café. Mean while Gabriella could not believe it had been 8 years since she had left Troy to go to college. She was glad that she was done with college and could not wait to be back with Troy again. Gabriella was glad she had not got with any guys and stayed faithful to Troy too. So she got done getting ready and then left the house too.

Gabriella arrived at the café and went inside to wait for Troy to show up. She hope that they could continue where they had left off. So Troy arrived at the café and got out of his truck. Troy went into the café and looked around to see if Gabriella was there. Troy then saw Gabriella sitting at the table in the corner. So he walked over to the table she was sitting at. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy coming over to the table. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said hi to her. Gabriella said hi back to Troy.

Troy sat down and told Gabriella how much he had missed her. Gabriella told Troy she had missed him too. Troy asked Gabriella how she was. Gabriella told Troy she has been doing good. Gabriella asked Troy how he has been and he said he was good too. Gabriella then told Troy that she wants to be with him again. Gabriella also told Troy that she still loves him too and that she has been faithful to him too. Troy told Gabriella that he still loves her too. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would come live with him. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to live with him. So Troy asked Gabriella if she want to leave and get her stuff moved into his house.

Gabriella said to Troy lets go then. So they left the café and got in to his truck. They went to the place she was living at and got her stuff. Once they had all her stuff in the back of the truck, they left for Troy's house. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy house and parked the truck. Gabriella saw the house and asked Troy how long he had been living there. Troy told Gabriella he had been living in the house for the last 3 years. Troy and Gabriella got her stuff and took it in the house. So Troy asked Gabriella if she needed help putting her stuff away. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she could use some help with putting some of the stuff away. Gabriella took her clothes to her and Troy's bedroom to put them a way. Troy was putting his girlfriend's books away in the den.

Troy decided he was going to take Gabriella out to dinner and then he was going to propose to her. So he called the restraunt and made the reservation for 7pm that night. Gabriella had finish putting the last of her stuff a way. She was happy to be back with Troy and living with him too. Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a drink. Troy went to see if his girlfriend Gabriella was done putting her stuff a way. Gabriella left the kitchen and saw Troy coming out of the den. She went over to Troy and asked him if he got her books put a way. Troy told Gabriella that her books are put a way and he asked her if she finish with putting stuff a way. Gabriella told Troy that she was done putting her stuff a way. So Troy told Gabriella that he was going to take her out to dinner.

Gabriella asked Troy where he was going to take her to dinner at. Troy told Gabriella he was not going to tell her because it was a surprise. So they went to the living room to talk about what they had did those 8 years that they were a part from each other. The time had went by fast and so they went to get ready. Troy and Gabriella left the house and got in the truck. They were now on the way to the restraunt. Troy kept taking glances at Gabriella and he could not wait to propose to her. So they arrived at the restraunt and parked the truck. Gabriella could not believe that Troy had brought her to a restraunt. So they got out of the truck and locked it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the restraunt. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation under the last name Bolton. So the hostess looked in the book and saw the last name Bolton . So the hostess took them to their table and gave them their menu's. The hostess told them that the waitress would be with them shortly.

So they sat down and started looking at their menus. Gabriella told Troy that she could not believe that he brought her to a restraunt. Troy told Gabriella that he want them to have a nice dinner and evening together too. So they looked at their menu one more time and finally decided what they were going to order. A few minutes later the waitress arrived at the table and asked them what they would like to order. So they told the waitress what they wanted and she took the menu's from them. The waitress told them that she would be back with their food and drinks in a few minutes. So the waitress went to get their drinks and food. Troy and Gabriella did some more talking while they were waiting for their food and drinks to come. The waitress came back to the table with the drinks and the food. She place their food and drinks in front of them. The waitress told them she would be back with the bill in a little bit. The waitress left the table and went to get the bill. Troy and Gabriella started eating their food and drinking their drinks too.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter might seem short. This story is going to have six chapters. So there is 3 regular chapters and a epilogue left on this story. I decided to make this a short story. This story was start by some one else and I took over with it to finish it for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella finished eating their dinner and were doing some more talking while waiting for the bill to come. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to go to the bathroom. So Gabriella went to the bathroom. Troy decided he would propose to his girlfriend under the stars. So the waitress brought the bill and sat it down on the table. Troy went to pay the bill. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and saw her boyfriend paying the bill. She went over to Troy and laid her head on his shoulder. Troy got the bill paid and they left the restraint. They went to the car and got in to it.

They pulled out of the parking lot and were now on the way to the park. A few minutes later they arrived at the park and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella asked her boyfriend why they were at the park for. Troy told his girlfriend that she would find out soon enough. Gabriella saw her boyfriend carrying a blanket. They walk to a spot where they could see the stars. Troy spread the blanket out on the ground and they sat down on it.

Gabriella looked over at her boyfriend and saw that he was getting nervous. Troy saw his girlfriend looking at him. Gabriella wondered why her boyfriend had got nervous. Troy decided to get his proposal over with so. He told his girlfriend that he had some thing to ask her. Gabriella asked Troy what he had to ask her. Troy went in front of his girlfriend and got on one knee. Gabriella saw her boyfriend get on one knee and realized what he was about to do. Troy told Gabriella how much he loves her and stuff. Troy then open the black ring box to show the engagement ring to Gabriella. Troy then said to Gabriella, will you marry me and become my wife.

Gabriella was crying happy tears and she knew the answer that she was going to give. Gabriella said yes to Troy and told him that she would marry him and become his wife. Troy slipped the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. Troy then kisses his fiancé on the lips. They pick the blanket up and went back to the car. Troy unlocked the car and put the blanket in the back seat. They got in to the car and left the park. They were on the way back to their house. A few minutes later they arrived at the house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the house and unlocked the door. They went in the house and shut the door.

Troy and his fiancé went upstairs to their bedroom. Once they were in their bedroom, they start kissing each other on the lips. Before long they had taken each others clothes off and were now in the bed making love. They made love several times, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her fiancé and looked at her engagement ring. Gabriella could not believe that she was engaged. She looked over at her fiancé and watched him sleep. A few minutes later Troy woke up and felt eyes on him. Troy looked over at his fiancé and said good morning to her. Troy then gave his fiancé a good morning kiss on the lips.

Troy asked his fiancé if she wanted to take a shower with him. Gabriella told her fiancé that she would love to take a shower with him. So they took a shower and then got dressed for the day. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Gabriella asked her fiancé when they were going to tell their parents and friends about them being engaged. Troy told his fiancé that they will tell their parents when they see them. Gabriella said to her fiancé that she hopes their parents will be happy for them.

Troy told his fiancé that their parents will be happy for them. Troy told his fiancé that they can tell their friends, when they go to see them. Gabriella said to her fiancé that she also hopes their friends will be happy for them too. So they went to the living room and watched a movie, before going to see their friends.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter is short, but I decided to end it here. I am sorry that I took so long with this chapter. I have been dealing with writers block. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella going to see their parents and telling them about their engagement. Towards the end of the next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling their friends about their engagement.


	4. Author's Note

Author Note

This is not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on hiatus for now.

I am having some major writer's block for this story right now.

This story will not have a new chapter put on it for another 2 months.

Please Be Patient

Thank you.


End file.
